


something borrowed

by wishfulcanadian



Series: something blue [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Jily Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulcanadian/pseuds/wishfulcanadian
Summary: When Minerva had received the tasteful invite - gold leaf calligraphy on deep burgundy - at her brother’s sitting room from a liveried House Elf with the Potter coat of arms stitched on its breast, she had believed that she was being asked to partake in a society wedding that was befitting for the scion of a family whose lineage dated back at least five centuries before the founding of Hogwarts, and not this somber, clandestine wedding far away from magic.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: something blue [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848244
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	something borrowed

Minerva felt the telltale sign of the portkey’s magic and closed her eyes in anticipation.

She had received the invitation three days ago, - a small, rectangular card similar in size to a Chocolate Frog card - and was not surprised at all when she read the words winking at her from the wedding invite.

_You are welcomed to witness as_

_James Fleamont Potter_

_weds_

_Lily Marie Evans_

_on_

_August 21, 1979, 11.00 AM_

_*The invite acts as a Portkey to the venue and will go off at 10:48 AM_

As their former teacher, she had known the bride and groom for seven years, had watched them grow into themselves, fall in love, and fight everyday for what was right. When she toppled into her destination and firmly planted her feet on the ground to steady herself, Minerva felt nothing but joy at the thought of a union between Lily and James - two of the brightest, noblest people she had ever taught.

It took a few seconds for her eyes to adjust to her surroundings, and once the faint motion sickness she always encountered when traveling by a portkey subsided, Minerva couldn't hide her confusion.

She seemed to have materialized in between pews, and there was no mistaking the groin vaulted ceilings or the comforting blanket of sanctity which cloaked her. It was a church, and by the yellow bulb lights that adorned the walls, it was a Muggle one at that.

“Hello, Minerva,” the familiar voice of Horace Slughorn said from her elbow. Looking behind as the church filled with the arrival of a few other witches and wizards by similar means, he whispered to her, face flushed with delight, “Looks like we are sitting with family.”

Horace and herself were in the second row from the front - the first being reserved for the parents of the couple, bridesmaids, and the groomsmen if the names on the placecards were anything to go by - and Minerva looked idly in the crowd trying to spot any of her other colleagues. Minerva had been James and Lily’s Head of House for their entire schooling and still saw the couple from time to time when they dropped by Hogwarts for a meeting with Albus, and Lily was always exceedingly fond of Horace. She knew the old teacher had kept up a steady correspondence with his favourite student.

Minerva would have been offended if either of them were not considered family at this point.

Filius waved at her merrily from the fifth row, nicely tanned from a scholarly expedition to Peru and Pomona was absent. Not that this surprised Minerva as neither the bride nor the groom were good at Herbology and they had not been Sorted into Hufflepuff. It was also hard to miss Hagrid’s towering frame as a nervous Peter Pettigrew escorted him to his seat, half-listening to the groundskeeper mentioning something about misplacing the invite and a flying motorbike.

“No Albus?” Minerva questioned Horace who shrugged.

“He probably thought it was too risky to attend a mixed wedding like this,” Horace said. Pursing his lips in disappointment, he continued, “I have to say, I expected a more elaborate setting than a common Muggle church - even if it is quite elegantly decorated. I can’t imagine Monty agreeing to hold the wedding at any place other than Godric’s Hollow.”

For generations, Potters were christened, married, and buried in the gothic cathedral at the birthplace of Godric Gryffindor.

The family was not as politically powerful as the Bones’ or the Malfoys, but they were still highly respected for their contribution to academia and society. When she had received the tasteful invite - gold leaf calligraphy on deep burgundy - at her brother’s sitting room from a liveried House Elf with the Potter coat of arms stitched on its breast, she had believed that she was being asked to partake in a society wedding that was befitting for the scion of a family whose lineage dated back at least five centuries before the founding of Hogwarts, and not this somber, clandestine wedding far away from magic.

“They probably did not want to attract attention,” Minerva said quietly. She was thinking of two months ago when all forty guests at the wedding of Bertram Aubrey and Gina Richards were killed by The Dark Lord’s followers in order to make a statement. The bride had been a Muggle.

“Could have paid for perimeter protection and hired some Auror guards,” Horace muttered, but she knew his heart was not really in it. He looked nervously at the glass paned windows as if he was afraid a small Death Eater Army was going to appear any moment and shoot _Avada Kedavra_ through the windows. Minerva followed his gaze, but she could only spot the overcast sky and crooked streets of gloomy houses that seemed straight out of a Dickens novel. _Could it be..?_

Recognition washed over Minerva, and she relaxed a little. She had been to this town before - as a courier to deliver a life-changing letter over ten years ago - and had been welcomed into the house of the very same Muggleborn witch James Potter had decided to marry. Minerva tugged at Horace’s sleeve to share this discovery when an ear splitting screech cut through the sounds of chatter, and Remus Lupin stepped on the pulpit dressed in the nicest set of robes she had ever seen him in.

“Ladies and gentlemen, if you would please take your seats,” her former student announced, his voice amplified by a Sonorus charm. “Thank you. Before we start the ceremony, I would like a moment of your time.”

The boy looked unusually grim for a wedding and Minerva wondered if he looked this old the last time she saw him.

“My name is Remus Lupin, and while the Potters are so glad you could make it, they also want to honour close friends and family who aren’t here today because they chose to stand against You-Know-Who and his followers.” He pulled out his wand and gave it a quick swish and flick. Several place cards resting on seats which will never be filled rose an inch in the air, glowing a pale baby blue. "We remember their lives and honour their sacrifice.”

Something blue, Minerva thought, and bowed her head in respect. After a minute of somber silence passed, Lupin spoke again.

“Thank you,” Lupin said and a smile appeared on his face, softening the scars on his face. “We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two of my best friends, Lily and James. There is no other couple on Earth who are more well-suited to each other than these two, and we are all so very glad they overcame their, _ahem_ , differences to decide on marriage.”

Minerva exchanged a smirk with Horace because she knew exactly what those differences were.

“Without further ado, the groom.” Lupin then stepped down from the pulpit and walked over to the front row on the other side of the aisle. Minerva turned in her seat and spotted Fleamont and Euphemia Potter at the entrance of the church, hand in hand and beaming. Someone was playing the church’s organ as James’ elderly parents walked down the aisle, an acknowledging nod or grin to people they recognised, and made their way to their places in the row before Minerva’s and remained standing.

A Ministry officiant had now taken Lupin’s place and they waited for the rest of the wedding processional.

James Potter followed his parents, his hair not even well behaved on his wedding day, and walked briskly to the front of the church, hand unconsciously jumping to his head to run through his hair. He had none of his usual confident swagger.

“Should have used some of his father’s _Sleakeazy_ , shouldn’t he?” Horace whispered in her ear, and Minerva tried to hide her smile in the collar of her bodice.

The key in music changed and Dorcas Meadowes looked lovely in the champagne coloured dress on the arms of the best man whose robe trimmings matched the colour of her dress. Her short hair was pulled back by a jewelled headband, and Sirius Black’s long hair - which had sparked a fashion trend during his years at Hogwarts - seemed to have been trimmed to his nape and he was sporting a nicely groomed stubble.

Black punched Potter’s shoulder, and Potter instantly grinned, any trace of previous nervousness vanishing. Pettigrew, another one of Potter’s schoolmates, was the ring bearer, and Minerva thought she heard Euphemia whisper to her husband that she hoped he didn’t trip and fall.

While he didn’t fall, Pettigrew _did_ drop the ring box when he handed it over to Black, but Potter quickly snatched it before it hit the floor, and addressed an amused audience drily, “Good to know that being a Chaser is good for something.”

The chorus of laughter didn’t last for too long because the familiar chords of the bridal march echoed, Minerva held her breath in anticipation at the appearance of the bride. Of course, nothing could have truly prepared her when the bride arrived at the entrance, her Muggle father half leaning on her for support. A gasp of awe rose from the guests and Minerva felt her breath getting caught.

Lily Evans was nothing short of a vision.

The father and daughter slowly made their way down the aisle, - Lily’s father had suffered from a stroke her NEWT year - and Lily’s face seemed to be alight with happiness, the picture of open adoration and contentment. She only had eyes for her groom who was staring back at her slack-jawed.

Her dark red hair was braided loosely down her back, styled to let some of the curls frame her face in the most flattering of ways. Pearls of varying sizes were stitched into her hair, and with every step Lily took, they transfigured into ivory butterflies with wings of silk that fluttered endlessly atop her hair.

“Marvelous piece of magic,” Minerva commented when the bride came close to them, and Horace hummed in agreement. Filius was probably bursting with pride at the extraordinary Charms work.

There was nothing fancy about the wedding dress, except that it was distinctly Muggle and was probably fashionable twenty, thirty years ago, with its long sleeves, modest neckline, and a simple skirt falling in asymmetrical waves at her feet - likely borrowed from her mother’s. When the bride reached the end of the aisle, Minerva was a bit surprised at the tears in her own eyes, and was a touch less embarrassed when she found Horace wiping his own with a handkerchief.

Potter and his father-in-law shook hands, and Meadowes gently extracted the bridal bouquet of hyacinths - a lovely tribute to the recently deceased Hyacinth Evans - and held onto it for safekeeping. Lily’s smile was tremulous as she fell into the waiting hands of her groom, who looked ready to grab her and kiss her then and there.

Minerva supposed he really might have if the officiant hadn’t coughed, and said sternly, “Please wait until the Vows have been said.”

She laughed with the happy couple who stood with their arms around each other as the ceremony began, and Minerva decided in an instant that right this moment, despite the horrific things happening in her world, she was going to be present as she watched two of her favourite people make a lifelong commitment to each other.

__

An hour and a half later, Filius found Minerva and Horace at their table. The reception was in the backyard behind the church, where smartly dressed caterers served food and drinks the Muggle way. The sky overhead had cleared sometime during the ceremony and it was the perfect weather for an outdoor gathering.

“A beautiful wedding, wasn’t it?” Filius said as he greeted them, balancing his plate of marinated salmon and a generous helping of tossed tomato and herb salad, as he sat on the chair.

“It was,” Horace agreed, a definite convert. The wedding message on love and honour had been poignant and apt. “So moving. Just what we need.”

“I heard they placed temporary Notice-Me-Not charms on the building to keep away the Muggles,” Filus shared excitedly. “I wasn’t aware they could be temporary. Do you suppose the spellcaster was invited to the wedding?”

Horace laughed.

“My dear Filius,” he said, his voice booming. “It’s a wedding, for Merlin’s sake, the only thirst you must be quenching right now is the one for this elderberry mead! Here, have a cup.”

Filius snorted in amusement but gladly accepted the drink just the same.

“Do you know where the couple are planning to live?” Filius asked and Minerva looked at the Potions master curiously. If anyone knew, it was probably him.

“Oh, Lily wouldn’t say,” Horace said happily but in a tone that meant Lily _had_ said but he was going to take great relish in sharing the news. Confirming her suspicions, he whispered, “I imagine they would prefer to live somewhere amongst the Muggles.“

“It wouldn’t be safe, would it?” Minerva pointed out, chewing the inside of her cheek in worry. Muggle baiting had increased in frequency, and more and more of age witches and wizards living in predominantly Muggle neighbourhoods were moving back in with family, lest they got caught in the crossfire. “It would be good for them to stay with The Potters Sr for a little while.”

‘ _Until the war ended_ ’ went unsaid.

“I do think you underestimate them, Minerva. They’re already working with Albus on his project, aren’t they?” Filius replied, with a significant look at her. Horace shifted nervously in his seat at the coded mention of The Order when anyone could be eavesdropping. “And they are both extraordinarily gifted at magic. If anyone survived this war, it would be our James and Lily.”

“Still,” Minerva said and let her words hang in the air. They were still so young, Albus’ warriors, and she felt a little uneasy that while she hid behind Hogwarts, James and Lily were having a quiet wedding in the Muggle world so as to not draw unfortunate attention.

In the future she would feel guilt, perhaps, but right now, she was only grateful that at least children - _her_ children - were standing between the Dark Lord and utter destruction. The wizarding world was burning from the inside but if you looked around now, at the wedding party in the little Muggle town of Cokeworth, England, you would never guess it.

Drinks and conversations flowed freely amongst the guests, and the laughs were loud and the food was superb. Minerva spotted Black trying to waltz Euphemia on the grass, laughing along with her as they both tried to lead. Lily Evans - Potter now - was glaring enviously at her new husband who was trying to outdrink his father next to the wedding cake stand as Pettigrew kept on apologizing for stepping on her toes as they swayed. Lupin and Meadowes were sneaking some of the chocolate tart pieces in the pockets of their robes.

Hagrid was deep in his cups regaling stories of mischief the groom and his mates had gotten up to at Hogwarts to a small group of rapt audience, and when he became quite emotional, he was being comforted awkwardly by a grey-haired wizard who bore a striking resemblance to Newt Scamander. Minerva idly wondered where Lily’s sister was, but she supposed the older woman had left early. Minerva could have sworn she saw a stiff Muggle in a garish green dress who had sat uncomfortably with strangers instead of next to her father. Paul Evans, who had been introduced to everyone on the guest list by an enthusiastic and deliriously happy Lily, was half-heartedly engaged in conversation with another guest. When he caught her eye, he grimaced.

“A toast,” Minerva said to her colleagues, lifting her glass of wine in the direction of the bride and groom who had wrapped themselves up in each other again. “To Lily and James.”

“To the future,” Horace said, and their glasses clinked. Minerva hoped that the next time she received another wedding invite from any of her other former students, the Dark Lord would be long gone and the wedding not held in secret.

She could drink to that future.

-

**Author's Note:**

> i was always a secret sucker for jily weddings haha!


End file.
